Let It Be Medley
by MasterBakatare-san
Summary: To the songs of the Let It Be CD by The Beatles Kagomerandom Naruto male characters. Pairings inside


MasterBakatare

May 2008

A place

MB: Heh heh… Anyway, I know I used (part of) this song already, but it's a part if this CD, so too bad!! HAHA!!

MB: This is all dialogue…

Disclaimer: Both the characters in this story and the song, 'Two of Us' belong ONLY to their respective owners.

_Two of us riding nowhere_

"Where are we going? Itachi-kun?"

"…"

"Fine! _Don't_ tell me then…"

"Pouting does not become one such as you Kagome-chan. We are going back to base. You should have known that."

"Shut up, Itachi-kun."

"As you wish."

_Spending someone's  
Hard earned pay_

"Why do we have to bring our own food and sleep in trees again, Itachi-kun?"

"We are trying to save money, Kagome-chan."

"But what's the point of having money if we're not going to use it!"

_Two of us Sunday driving  
Not arriving_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No, Kagome-chan."

"Okay, Itachi-kun… now?"

"No."

_On our way back home_

"Why did we choose such a crappy place for a base?"

"Because it was the only place we found. Now, let's keep walking."

"Meh."

"Meh?"

"Meh."

"And what does 'Meh' mean, exactly?"

"Let's go, Itachi-kun, I'm bored."

_We're on our way home_

"Why can't we just teleport there?"

"Good question.

"Well? What's the answer?"

"If I knew, Kagome-chan, I would have answered the first time."

"Oh."

_We're on our way home_

"We're almost there, Kagome-chan"

The girl perked up. "Really?"

"Just six more hours."

"That's not '_almost there,_' you liar."

_We're going home  
_

_Two of us sending postcards_

"We may as well write them freaking _postcards_ because we're taking so damn long… They'll prob'ly arrive before _we_ do at the rate we're going…"

"…"

"…"

"What is a 'postcard,' Kagome-chan?"

_Writing letters  
On my wall_

"Yosh! I wrote a reminder on my wall! I forgot to erase it too! Aeyah! Deidara-baka better not look through my room again… or I'll just have to kill him!"

"I'm sure Deidara will respect your privacy."

"Yeah right… last time he raided my underwear drawer."

Itachi's eyes widened. "Deidara?"

"Yeah! And he claims it was so he could 'find his clay bird that I stole.' Like I would hide it in my _underwear drawer_… The perv…"

"So you did take it then."

"NO! I-ugh… never mind… you're impossible, Itachi-kun…"

_You and me burning matches  
Lifting latches_

"So… are you going to start a fire?"

"No."

"But we're camping here?"

"Yes."

"But won't we freeze?"

"No."

"And so we're going to stay warm by…"

"Body heat."

"EH?! You pervert! NO! _I'll_ start the damn fire, okay!"

"Good."

"You did that on _purpose_, didn't you?"

"Indeed."

"Agh… fine… whatever."

_On our way back home_

"I thought you said 'six hours!'"

"I did."

"But it's been two days!"

"You are slowing us down by talking."

"I hate you."

"Okay."

"Aren't you mad?"

"No."

"Fine… Are we there yet?"

"No."

_We're on our way home_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Two more hours."

"_Really?_"

"No."

"_I-ta-chi-kuuuuun…_"

"Two hours, Kagome-chan. Be patient."

"Fine."

_We're on our way home  
We're going home  
_

"Has it been two hours yet?"

"Are we back at base?"

"…No."

"Then no."

"Well, how long has it been?"

"Approximately five minutes."

"That's _it_?"

"Yes."

_You and I have memories_

"Am I annoying?"

"Yes."

"Hey!"

"Yes?"

"No! Not that kind of-AGH!! You drive me _crazy_!"

"Join the club."

"Shut up moron."

"I will when you do."

_Longer than the road  
that stretches out ahead  
_

"I'm bored."

"So it would seem."

Kagome pouted, "Well, aren't _you_ bored?"

"No."

"Stop already with the one-word answers!"

"Why?"

"Because it is _irritating_!"

"As are you."

"Itachi!"

"I only speak the truth, Kagome-chan."

_Two of us wearing raincoats  
_

"So… what's up with the lame Akatsuki cloaks?"

"I like them."

"But their just so… _plain_…"

"That is the point. It is so that we blend in easier."

"Whatever… they still suck."

"Indeed."

_Standing solo_

"_Itachi! Wait for me!_"

"It is not my fault that you are slow."

"Fine! I'll just leave you! _Then_ what will you do about it?"

"Leader-sama will most likely find and kill you."

"…"

"…"

"I'm coming with you! Wait for me!"

_In the sun_

"Damn… Why are these coats freaking BLACK! It's so damn hot…"

"I don't know, Kagome-chan."

"Are you hot?"

"Yes. Although I do not care, I'm sure many women will say yes if asked."

"NOT THAT KIND OF HOT ITACHI-BAKA!"

"Why didn't you say so? In that case, yes, I am sweating in this coat."

_You and me chasing paper  
Getting nowhere  
_

"KYA!!"

"Please refrain from screaming in my ear."

"A-A BUG!!"

"Step on it."

"B-but it's so… BLEGH!!"

"Step on it."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"Kill it, 'Tachi-kun!"

"No."

"B-but it's getting closer!"

"Then move."

"But-but I…"

"I'm leaving."

"WAIT ITACHI!!"

_On our way back home  
_

"Frick… How much longer… I'm freaking HOT"

"I told you. Two hours."

"Ugh… Stupid Itachi. Stupid sun…"

"We are almost there, Kagome."

"Thank Kami above! Almost home!"

"Home?"

_We're on our way home  
_

"…"

"…"

"Itachi?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you let me live?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…"

"Hey! You! I'm talking to you!"

"…"

"Please? Itachi?"

"Because I felt like it."

"Asshole."

"Yes. I have one, as do you, I hope."

"I-WHAT THE HELL?"

"What the hell, indeed, Kagome-chan."

_We're on our way home  
_

"I wish I was home sometimes… I really miss it."

"We're almost there."

"Not _that_ home, stupid!"

"I know not which home you refer to then, Kagome-chan."

"To hell with you."

"That _is_ most likely where I am to end up."

"Meh."

"'Meh' to you too."

"…"

"…"

"How much longer?"

"I'd say your hair is _much_ longer than mine, Kagome."

"You know what-I hate you."

"As do many."

_We're going home  
_

"I bet you 1,000 Yen I can stay quiet for five minutes."

"I doubt it."

"Oh yeah? Put yer money where yer mouth is!"

"Fine."

"Great! Five minutes? 1,000 Yen? Easy peasy."

"Start."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"AUGH!! That was hard! So… how long?"

"Less than a minute."

"WHAT?! Aww… Damn."

"Indeed."

"I'll pay you when we get to base."

"Fine."

_You and I have memories  
_

"You remember that one time when Kisame got drunk? ON MILK!!"

"Hmph… Indeed."

"Seriously! Who the hell gets drunk offa milk?!"

"Apparently Kisame."

"Hoo yeah!"

"I spiked it."

"Huh?"

"His drink. I spiked it."

"Why you clever bastard! Why didn't you tell me!"

"…"

"Itachi has a sense of HUMOR!!"

"I want to know why he couldn't taste it."

"Ah… That's true… Could Kisame… Dun Duh Dun… HAVE NO TASTE BUDS??"

"He _did_ drink it all in one gulp."

"He must not have noticed! That is the _best_ _prank ever_!"

"Hmph."

"Oh, Itachi-kun, you're the best!"

"Hmph."

_Longer than the road  
that stretches out ahead  
_

"How much longer?

"As long as it takes."

"And that would be…"

"As long as it takes."

"Grah! I AM DOMO-KUN! HEAR ME ROAR!!"

"…"

"DOMO-KUN SAYS HOW LONG!!"

"…what is a 'Domo-kun?'

"Nani?!"

_Two of us wearing raincoats  
_

"When we get back to base, can I get a Katana?"

"No."

"Wakizashi?"

"No."

"Goddamn Killjoy."

"Whatever you say."

_Standing solo_

_In the sun_

"I think I have heat stroke."

"You're fine."

"Can we rest for a bit?"

"No."

"Fine."

_You and me chasing paper  
Getting nowhere  
_

"I'm hungry."

"Okay."

"Do you have-"

"No."

"You don't know what I was going to-"

"Yes, I did."

"Hey! I-"

"Resent me? Yes, I know."

"I really do."

"I know."

_On our way back home_

"I lied."

"Your name is not Higurashi, Kagome, and you are not originally from another dimension where there are no ninja?"

"Um… No… I wasn't going to say that… Freaking weirdo."

"Hm."

"Let's try this again."

"I'd rather not."

"Well, too bad. I lied."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

"Aren't you going to ask 'about what?'"

"No."

"Well ASK."

"'About what?'"

"About hating you."

"Okay."

"Itachi-kuuun!!"

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

"I know."

"And you love me!"

"…"

"Well? Yes or no?"

"Do I need to answer such a trivial question that you already know the answer to?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Okay…"

"Yes. Yes, Kagome-chan. I do love you too."

"HA! I knew it!"

"Hm."

"You're just a biiiig fluffy bear on the insid-"

"Fifteen minutes."

"YAY!"

_We're on our way home_

"Almost there! Yay!"

"When we get over there I want you to turn around."

"Whaaat? Why?!"

"Because I said so."

"You're so laaaame."

"Indeed."

_We're on our way home_

"Turn around."

"Why? We're ten minutes away! What could you possibly need-"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Well! In that case!"

"…"

"…"

"I lied."

"About being named Uchiha, Itachi and having killed your clan (minus your brother)?"

"…"

"…"

"About having to use the restroom."

"Oh. Okay."

"So… Can I turn around?"

"Yes."

"Hey!! That's not fair!! HEAD STARTS ARE CHEATING!!"

_We're going home  
_

"Holy hell, Itachi! You run freaking FAST!!"

"Yes, I do."

"How long have you been standing here?!"

"Five minutes."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"No, I don't.

"We're home."

"Eh?"

"We're at home."

"Oh…"

"No screamin-"

"YESS!! WE'RE HOME!! AFTER DAYS OF POINTLESS WALKING, WE'RE HOME!! BAAATH TIME!!"

"Crazy wench."

"I heard that, Itachi!"

"I know… I know…"

_We're going home_

Ijou-desu

MB: Okay, so… I know we were doing a Yu Yu Hakusho one, but this just kind of… was more… entertaining at the moment? And, helped me develop dialogue skillz!

GR: Congrats to everyone who actually got through the whole thing (I didn't think it was EVER going to end)

MB: me too!! It was the longest story, page wise, we've ever written, but one of the shorter stories, word wise, we've ever done.

GR: Thank goodness we are done…


End file.
